


Jailbreak

by TohruWhore



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Adachi is a bit nice in this one, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Forgive me I can't write casual dialogue, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masochism, Misogyny, Murder Kink, Name-Calling, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spit Kink, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TohruWhore/pseuds/TohruWhore
Summary: You're a security guard at the detention center Adachi is being held at. After months of knowing him, you can't help but doubt that he really killed those girls. Acting on impulse, you unlock his jail cell...
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Reader, Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my second fic, it'll have two chapters. i'll post the next chapter when I have the time. enjoy!

It's late, the light drizzle of rain dampening your hair. You quicken your pace when you felt the downpour get heavier, almost jogging as you get closer to the detention center. Shaking the drops of water from your hair, you sighed when you reached the building, pushing the door open. It's a bit warmer inside the building, much to your cold skin's relief. Taking a deep breath, you nervously walk down the long, dimly lit hallway. Too stuck in your own head, you failed to notice the tall burly man walking your way until his chest smacked into your forehead. Stumbling backwards, you sputtered out a half-assed apology as you looked up at the middle-aged man. 

" Watch where you're going. " He smiled down at you, bumping your shoulder with his arm as he walked past you. He slams the heavy door behind him, and you can't help but scoff at the man's rude actions.

"  _ Motherfucker..  _ " you angrily mumble, fiddling with the key to the room where the inmate is currently incarcerated. After unlatching the hefty door, you push it open with force. 

The space feels warmer than the rest of the building, nothing is special about it, but a flat screen TV in the corner is the only thing that indicates someone is—in some form—living in the room. A small prison cell is taking up a little more than a quarter of the room. It consists of a tatami mattress, a table, and a small washroom for hygiene. The sound of your small purse being set down on the metal chair makes the man inside the cell look at you. His grey eyes meet yours, gaze softening once he realizes it's you, a small smile forms on his thin lips. Your face is warm as you lean against the wooden desk, flashing him a small smile of your own. 

" I.. can't sleep.. " Adachi's tired voice reaches your ears, a sheepish grin on his face. By the tone of his voice, it's an invitation to chat, so you plop next to the bars of the jail cell. He always seems to perk up when you talk to him, you guess he's just lonely.

It's not rare for you to engage in conversation with the man until your shift ends, he's surprisingly talkative, something you didn't expect once you saw him for the first time. His soft voice paired with his terrible jokes made you fall for him,  **hard.** You're not even supposed to be talking to him, nor be friendly with him, but you can't help yourself when he looks so lonely. Hell, you're the only one who was willing to keep an eye on him, nobody wants to be remotely close to a suspect in a murder case. At least he hasn't given you any problems (other than make you catch feelings for him.) 

" They haven't been treating you well.. have they? " You furrow your brows, eyeing the almost unnoticeable bruise on his pale cheek. He sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

" Haha well, I AM a suspect in a murder case. It's not like I'm expecting everyone to treat me with respect. " He laughs softly, tone light as if he's talking about something light-hearted and not about his physical abuse.

It pisses you off, how these bastards can just treat him like garbage. You frown and look down at your lap, why are you feeling like this? He's a  _ criminal _ , a horrible person who has no empathy for others, you can't afford to feel this way.

But.. Did he  _ really _ do it? He feels like such a gentle guy, you find it hard to believe he would do such terrible things. 

"  _ Tohru _ .. " you call him by his first name, his eyes quickly meet yours.

" Don't you want to get out of here? " 

Everything fell silent as you asked him that question. He's quiet, eyes searching yours, waiting for a small smile or any telltale sign that you're joking–but he finds none. You're completely serious. 

" You're.. asking the prisoner.. if he wants to get  _ out?  _ " He's so baffled that he's referring to himself in third person. You can't help but grin.

" Do you _ not _ want to? " You tease, his bewildered expression is just adorable. Hand reaching into your back pocket, you pulled out the cell's key, dangling it around as if to tempt him. 

Frowning, you physically deflated as he didn't move from his spot.

" I- I know you didn't kill those girls.. " 

You don't know if you're trying to convince him or yourself as you inserted the key into the cell's lock. 

You stare at him, his jail cell now wide open.

" Now leave. " 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn of Adachi's true nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

His shocked expression slowly morphs into a large crazed grin, his arms wrapped around himself as he doubles over and he laughs hysterically. Your eyes widen in fear, taking a step back instinctively when he takes a step forward.

" Hahaha! Aren't you adorable? " He mocks, his sweet voice took on a deeper and more sinister tone. It's something completely different from what you're used to. 

" You tricked me?! " You're in disbelief, you've known him for four months and not once has he acted like an actual criminal towards you. You really thought he was a genuinely good person, that he was falsely accused. You were too empathetic, and you're certain it's going to cost you your life.

" Oh, no. I didn't trick you, I was really trying to be a better person, I wanted to pay for my crimes. " He takes a step towards you

" I wanted to be.. better. But look at what you've done, you just threw away my chance to be a good person. " 

His cold hands wrap around your throat, narrowed grey eyes peering into your wide, scared ones.

' I'm going to die ' 

You close your eyes as his grip gets tighter and tighter, your hands clutch at his suit and your legs shake in fear.

Just as you felt your consciousness fading, he let go of your throat and chuckled cruelly as you dropped to your knees, taking in gasping breaths.

" Hah, I'm not going to kill you.. don't worry about that. " 

Coughing dryly, you look up at him, shakily standing up. But before you could get a word in, he pulled you dangerously close to his face, you can feel your cheeks burn up by the look he's giving you.

" Did I say you could stand up? " With that, he roughly pushes you inside the jail cell. He barely gave you time to think as he straddled you against the cold floor, his groin pressing into your pelvis. His hand harshly grips your jaw.

" Open your mouth.. " He purrs, licking his lips. When you don't do as he says he slaps you across the face, leaving a red mark the shape of his hand there as he squeezes your neck once more, forcing you to look at him. 

" Come on, open that slutty mouth of yours! " He growls, irritated. In fear of what he would do if you didn't comply, you open your mouth wide enough for him to see your tongue. He spits in your mouth, his saliva mixing with yours. You let out a moan unintentionally as you swallowed the viscous liquid and you feel your entire face flush in embarrassment. He grins wolfishly.

This is wrong and vile and horrible, yet your body is burning up in arousal, your wetness is surely soaking through your pants. He's panting softly as he stands up from on top of you, groping himself through his pants and fiddling with his belt. You move without thinking and quickly get on your knees, hands replacing his as you unbuckle his belt for him. Before you know it, his cock is out of his pants and your mouth waters. He's surprised for a moment before he laughs at you.

" Wow! I don't even have to force you? I knew you were a filthy whore! " He grabs your hair, forcing his cock down your throat and you eagerly suck on him. He's salty and hot inside your mouth but that just turns you on even more. You whimper around his length when he thrusts into your mouth. He moans and throws his head back when your tongue rubs against the underside of his dick.

" Hah..fuck.. just like that you fucking slut. "

His thrusts get rougher, pre-cum and drool and tears dripping down your chin. He's looking into your bloodshot eyes, sighing in sadistic pleasure when your tears multiply from the harsh thrust of his hips. He growls, gripping your hair and pressing your nose against his pubes.

" I'm gonna cum.. you better fucking swallow all of it, you hear me? " You try to reply but only manage to gag around him as he cums with a shaky moan, a generous amount of salty cum gushes down your throat and you swallow all of it hungrily.

His cock slides out of your mouth with a soft pop, a string of cum and drool connecting his sensitive tip to your lips.

" Now, be a good little whore and stay still for me. " He sighs out, pushing your onto your back. His cold hand rests on your neck as he gets in between your thighs, his slowly hardening cock pressing against your clothed cunt. 

" You love this, don't you? " He grinds his dick against the wet spot on your pants, the hand on your neck holding you down against the floor. 

" You love the fact that I'm treating you like the whore you are! " The grin he has on his face is unhinged and crazed and horrid, but you'd be lying if you said it didn't turn you on.

" Say it, and I'll fuck you nice and hard. " The deep tone of his voice makes you shiver.

" I know you've wanted this ever since you met me " he murmurs.

You hope he can't feel your heart beating out of your chest.

" I.. " it's humiliating in every way, but you don't care anymore. All you care about is letting this man fuck the shit out of you.

" Please.. fuck me.. please use me.. " your begging is pathetic but it's music to Adachi's ears. He grins from ear to ear and he almost tears your pants in half in the process of taking them off. 

You yelp when he haphazardly unbuttons your shirt, ripping off a few buttons. 

When you're just in your underwear, he catches you off guard when he slams his lips against yours. The kiss is far from gentle, his teeth biting into your bottom lip. He sucks on your tongue, groping your tits after he roughly takes off your bra. He pulls away sooner than you wanted to, but that thought is thrown out the window when he wastes no time in pulling off your panties, throwing them aside. 

The head of his dick rubs against your clit, teasing you with a raunchy smirk before he slams his cock completely inside you. His cock fits snugly inside you and you can't help but clutch at his red tie for support.

" Fuuuck.. you're so damn wet. " he groans, his face flushed red .

" Tohru.. please. " You cry out his name pathetically, gasping when he suddenly snaps his hips into you.

" I'm gonna fucking ruin you. " The grip on your bare hips is bruising as he drives his cock deep inside your cunt. He starts a brutal pace, pounding into you. Your broken moaning drives him to pound your tight pussy even harder.

" Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! " Like a mantra, you can't stop saying his name in bliss.

" You're such a damn whore, wearing all those tight clothes whenever you were around me.. hahaha! " His nails are digging crescent shaped marks into the flesh of your thighs and hips, the pain making your back arch.

The slapping of skin on skin and his moans and groans is a delicious mix of lewd sounds, you tighten around him.

" You're disgusting, getting off on me calling you a slut. " He hisses, teasingly playing with your clit while fucking you into the floor.

" A-adachi please don't stop! " You sob, scratching at his shirt when he pounds that spongy spot inside you. Losing himself to the intense warmth of your insides, he bites and sucks at your bare neck. You feel him throbbing and that makes you lose it, caging his cock inside you when you wrap your legs around his hips. 

" Fuck.. " he groans, burying his cock deep inside your cunt and emptying his balls. His sticky white cum coats your insides, some dripping out of you and on the floor.

He completely broke you, you can barely feel your legs, much less your cunt.

He pulls out of you, tucking his softening dick back into his dirty pants.

" I guess I can use you for something.. " he mumbles, smirking at your tear stained face.


End file.
